Three Friends, One Journey: Kanto
by cookiecastlequeen
Summary: Join best friends Allie Brandon, Jo Moore, and Jack Hearth as they receive their first Pokémon and journey throughout the Kanto region, facing gym battles, rivals, and eventually, the Pokémon League!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, nor do I own any canon characters who make appearances in the story! I only own my ocs!**

 **This is my first fanfiction, and this story may not be as professional as some others are. Now, I am pleased to present:**

 **Three Friends, One Journey: Kanto!**

* * *

Allie Brandon walked down the dirt road of Pallet Town, Kanto. A slight spring in her step, she daydreamed about what will happen today. After she wakes up her lazy friends, she will get her very. first. POKÉMON! Dreaming about the day all of her friends will be 10 so they could start their journey together, Allie buried herself in piles of books on Pokémon, so she'd be ready. She even took the liberty of watching every Pokémon battle on TV she could. She walked up a walkway of a small house, passing a mailbox that read 'Moore'. She knocked on the door, and it was opened by a middle-aged woman with a cream colored bathrobe and brown hair.

"Allie!" She said "I knew you'd be here early! Come in! Come in! I'll go wake Jo!" The woman bustled off down the hall.

"There's toast and milk on the counter!" Mrs. Moore shouted over her shoulder. Allie giggled to herself at her friend's mother's habit of talking a lot. Making her way to the counter, she picked out a piece of toast and chewed it while daydreaming about what Pokémon she will catch.

"Allie? How the hay did you get up and dressed so early?!" Jo mumbled as she came into the room. Allie rolled her eyes at her friends' laziness.

"Get dressed! We have to meet Jack!" Allie exclaimed. Jo shuffled off, and Allie grabbed another piece of toast. Jo came in, her short brown hair still messy, and wearing a blue and purple shirt, with black jeans. Allie walked out the door with Jo, finishing off her toast.

"Don't you think that's a bit plain?" Allie asked, dusting the crumbs off her hands. Jo glared back at her.

"Don't you think that is a bit impractical?" She said, eyeing Allie's white blouse and plaid skirt. Allie shook her head and smoothed down her red pleated skirt.

"I've seen tons of girls wearing this when they set off on their Pokémon journeys," She explained. A blonde boy came into view in front of them. Allie waved him over.

"Jack! Over here!" she shouted to him. He ran forward, and Allie excitedly started jumping up and down, her ash-blonde pigtails bobbing. He ran over to them, wearing red jeans, blue v neck tee, and white sneakers.

"You guys ready?" he asked them. Allie smiled as they walked into the professor's lab.

"I have been ready for the past four years," she pointed out, and the other two gave a nod of agreement. Inside the lab was aging man with thick eyebrows and a lab coat.

"Hi. I'm Professor Oak. You must be Allie, Jo, and Jack," They all nodded eagerly. He led them over to a table with three pokeballs.

"Inside these pokeballs are three different Pokémon: Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and Charmander. Now-" Allie cut him off.

"I have already decided on what Pokémon I want," she explained, grabbing Squirtle's pokeball. She let it out of it's pokeball, revealing a small blue turtle with purple eyes. Professor Oak laughed.

"Squirtle, a water type. Excellent choice. Now for the othe,r two," he let out the other two, revealing a orange lizard with a flaming tail, and a four legged green Pokémon with a large seed on its back. Jack cautiously walked up to the lizard.

"This one seems cool!" He said. The pokemon's eyes lit up, and it jumped into his arms.

"Charmander, a fire type" Professor Oak told him. Jo picked up the green one and gave it a hug.

"Then I guess that leaves me with this cutie" She smiled at it, and it smiled back.

"Bulbasaur, a grass and poison type," Professor Oak explained to her. The three started to walk towards the door, but the professor stopped them and held out three red handheld devices.

"These are your pokedexes. They will identify any unknown Pokémon for you," he instructed them. Jo and Jack happily took them, but Allie refused it.

"I spent four years reading Pokémon books. If I don't know what Pokémon it is, it's my own fault," Allie said stubbornly.

"Well Allie, this pokedex also informs you about different facts about your Pokémon, such as their gender, nature, ability, and moves. For example, in yours, it tells us your Squirtle is male, has a brave nature, his ability is torrent, and his moves are tackle and tail whip," Professor Oak told her.

"Ok fine, I'll keep it, but I will never try to identify a Pokémon with it," Allie stuck it in her bag.

"You can also give your Pokémon a nickname if you choose," Professor Oak told them. Allie and Jack shook their heads, but Jo nodded excitedly.

"I'll name him... Barney!" she grinned from ear to ear, despite Allie's stare and Jack's eye roll. Jack and Allie recalled Squirtle and Charmander to their pokeballs, but Jo kept on carrying Barney.

"Barney would rather stay out here with me," she explained. The three walked out down the dirt road and Allie jumped up and down.

"This is so exciting! I always knew we would do this together! First stop: a gym battle!" She shouted, marching down the dirt road.

* * *

The dirt road quickly turned into large patches of rustling grass. A purple rat with large buck teeth ran out in front of them.

"It's a Rattata!" Allie squealed. Jack pulled out his pokedex and pointed it at it.

"Rattata, the mouse pokemon. It bites anything when it attacks. Small and very quick, it is a common sight in many places,". Allie quickly pulled out a pokeball.

"I'm going to capture it!" she chucked the pokeball at it, and seemingly catching it. She started to do a victory dance, thinking that she caught the Rattata.

"One of many, I bet!" Suddenly, the Pokémon broke out and ran away.

"Nooo! Come back!" She yelled to it, knowing it wouldn't listen. She slumped over and trudged along the path.

"Pidgey!" The three looked up to see a small, brown bird Pokémon flying overhead. Jo pulled out her pokedex this time.

"Pidgey, the tiny bird pokemon. It is a common sight in forests and woods. It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand,".

"Cool! I want one!" She exclaimed before anyone else could call it.

"Go Barney!" She said to her starter next to her.

"What are you doing Jo?" Allie asked, confused.

"I'm going to try to weaken it before I catch it. That's smarter than just chucking a pokeball at it like some people I know!" She said.

"Now Barney, I want you to use..." she took a quick look at her pokedex "Tackle on that Pidgey when it lands," Barney nodded to her command. The Pidgey stopped flying and landed on the ground to peck at some leaves that had fallen from one of the overhead trees.

"Saaaauuuuur!" Barney growled. He ran as fast as he could, then tackled the Pidgey, and it flew back.

"Gey!" It squawked before using its wings to kick dirt and sand on Barney, just like the pokedex said.

"That was sand attack!" Allie called from the sidelines.

"Ok Barney, use tackle once more!" Barney tackled the Pidgey again.

"Ok! Now for the pokeball!" Jo threw an empty pokeball at the Pidgey, and it went inside. The pokeball shook one, two, three times. There was a tiny click and a burst of sparks from the pokeball, signaling a catch.

"Yeah! I caught a Pidgey!" Jo ran over to pick up her pokeball and mimicked Allie's victory dance from earlier.

"C'mon out Flappy!" Jo smiled, sending out her new Pidgey.

"Flappy? That's it's name?" Allie folded her arms and raised a confused eyebrow.

"Yup! My Pokémon, my nickname!" She marched further into the forest with her Pokémon, leaving Jack and Allie rolling their eyes behind her.

* * *

Jo slumped onto a tree stump and petted Barney. Flappy landed on her head and gently pecked at her uneven brown bob. Jack inspected her haircut.

"So you have short hair now?" he asked Jo. Allie answered for her.

" Yup. She took a pair of scissors and hacked it off last night," she then pouted at Jo "But I miss your long hair,". Jo stood up and changed the subject.

"So are we close to getting out or not?!" Allie took her backpack off and dug through it, and her hands emerged with a thick book titled ' _The Regional Guidebook: Kanto Edition'_. She flipped through page after page until she landed on a large, colorful map. She squinted at it and responded with "We'll have to camp out,". Jack flopped onto the ground and groaned. Jo rolled off the stump onto the ground next to him.

"Ditto," she moaned. Barney and Flappy laid down next to her, and Jack let out Charmander so he could do the same. Allie let Squirtle out and whispered something to him. They stood over them, and Allie prodded them with her foot. They just moaned and rolled over.

"Ok then. Squirtle, use tackle!" Squirtle stepped back, then charged toward them, and rammed right into them. After the attack, the lazy five admitted defeat and stood up.

"Barney, Charmander, build us a fire. Jack, Flappy, Jo, pitch the tent in my bag, as well as remove the sleeping bag, and your own. Squirtle, you're on kitchen duty with me!" The groups split up silently and did their work.

"The tent is ready!" Jack called out, pointing to the plain, patched up tent he had just set up.

"Char!" His starter said, pointing to the small fire he and Barney had built.

"And the peanut butter sandwiches are ready!" Squirtle passed them out to every one. When they were finished eating, they all piled into the tent, and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Allie's Team:

Squirtle- male, torrent ability, brave nature, moves are: Tackle and Tail Whip

Jack's Team:

Charmander- male, blaze ability, quirky nature, moves are: Scratch and Growl

Jo's Team:

Bulbasaur(Barney)- male, overgrow ability, bold nature, moves are: Tackle and Growl

Pidgey(Flappy)- male, keen eye ability, sassy nature, moves are: Tackle and Sand Attack

* * *

 **That's the first chapter! Please leave a review letting me know what you think of my characters, story, and, of course, what I can improve! Thank you!**

 **Update: I fixed the grammar and added more details!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, nor do I own any canon characters used!**

 **Chapter 2!** **In our last chapter, we met our protagonists, Jack, Jo, and Allie, as they set out on their Pokémon journeys, Jo even catching a Pidgey and naming it Flappy! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

When Jo woke up, everyone else was busy getting ready to leave. Squirtle and Flappy were putting out the fire, Allie was packing up the food with Barney, and Jack was rolling up the sleeping bags, with Charmander's attempted help. Jack marched over and poked her with his foot.

"Get up. I'm putting the tent away next,". Jo dragged herself out of the tent and petted Barney. When the food was all packed away in Allie's bottomless pit of a backpack, she pulled out her heavy guidebook and flipped over to the map of the forest they were in. She stood up, nose still in book, recalled Squirtle to his pokeball, and started to walk off. Jack called Charmander back, and sped after her. Jo did the same, but didn't call back Barney or Flappy, so they had to hurry up and run/fly fast too.

* * *

"There it is! Viridian City!" Allie yelled up ahead. She stuffed the book into her bag and ran into the town. Up ahead, there was a building with an orange roof.

"Let's rest in here," Jack said, panting from Allie's sudden burst of enthusiasm. Jo collapsed onto a cushioned stool in the building. A nurse behind a desk smiled.

"Hello! Welcome to the Pokémon Center!" She chirped. Allie came up to the counter and stood on her toes.

"Where's the gym?" She asked. The woman smiled at Allie again.

"I'm terribly sorry, but the gym leader is currently away. I don't know when he'll be back,". Allie's mouth dropped open.

"What?! But... but... but. If I don't have a gym battle I can't get a badge and if I don't get a badge I can't enter the Pokémon League and THEN I CANT BE A POKÉMON MASTER!" She grabbed her bag and sprinted out of the building.

Jo, Jack, Flappy, and Barney went after her. They eventually caught up to her at the boundary of Viridian City.

"Where are you going?!" Jack wheezed. Allie held up the detailed map in her book.

"WE are going to Pewter City. There's bound to be a gym THERE!" She shoved the book back into her bag. Jo and Jack sighed and followed her out of Viridian City.

The two power walked to catch up with Allie, who sprinted through the maze that is Viridian Forest. Allie eventually slowed down, and the two caught up.

"You know Allie, sometimes you're really annoying. You act like a Pokémon Professor, but can't even catch one Pokémon," Jo snapped.

Allie stopped in her tracks and spun around.

"Oh. I'm annoying? You're the one who keeps her Pokémon outside their pokeballs! Professor Oak gave them to you for a reason!". Jo clenched her fists.

"They're cruel! Why would a living creature prefer a tiny ball to an actual environment!". Jack, Barney, and Flappy looked at the two, worried expressions on their faces.

"A battle! One on One! If I win, your Pokémon stay in their pokeballs until Pewter City. If you win... um.." Allie tapped her chin. Jo then butted in with her demand.

"You cook me, Barney, and Flappy a whole meal. Not just some peanut butter sandwiches," Allie nodded. She pulled out a pokeball and threw it in front of her.

"Squirtle, I choose you!" Squirtle materialized in front of her.

"Squirtle Squirt!" He yelled enthusiastically. Jo turned her head to her own starter.

"Barney, ready for battle?" Barney shook his head and took a few steps back.

"Bulba Bulba! Sauuur!" He squeaked. Jo rolled her eyes at her starter's sudden lack of confidence.

"Fine. Flappy, go out there and win," Allie smirked as Flappy flew out in front of Squirtle.

"There goes your type advantage," Allie sneered. Jo ignored it.

"Flappy, use Sand Attack!" Her Pidgey spread out his wings and kicked up dirt from the forest floor, and successfully got it in Squirtle's eyes.

"Squirtle use Tackle!" Squirtle lunged into the air, but Flappy flew out of the way, and Squirtle crashed into the ground.

"Squirtle! You ok to still battle?" Allie asked. He jumped up, landing on his feet.

"Nice Squirtle! Now-" she was interrupted by a faint buzzing sound, growing louder. They turned to see a swarm of large, yellow and black striped Pokémon, with two large silver stingers instead of hands.

"Beedrill!" Allie screamed, quickly returning Squirtle to his pokeball and grabbing her bag.

"Beedrill?" Jack asked, reaching for his pokedex. Allie grabbed his and Jo's hands and started to run.

"No time for that! I'll explain later!" They sprinted away, hoping to find some shelter from the Pokémon that were chasing them.

* * *

"Beedrill, the poison bee Pokémon. It flies at high speeds and attacks using the large venomous stingers on it's forelegs and tail" Jack stuffed his pokedex back into his pants pocket.

"Thank goodness we got away!" He panted, putting his pokedex back in his pocket.

"Are we any closer to Pewter City?" Allie sighed, pulling out her guidebook. Jack and Jo stared at her as she flipped to the page with the map, squinted at it, and perked up.

"Oh! We aren't all that far!" She stuffed her book back into her bag and stood up. A collective cheer was let out by the others as they collected their bags too.

"Race ya!" Jo shouted, sprinting off with Flappy flying behind her. Jack, Allie, and Barney raced behind her, laughing.

* * *

"I won!" Jo gloated. The group had made it to the city's Pokémon Center and were currently sitting at the benches inside.

"Ok... fine... you did.." Allie, who had come in last, sighed. She pulled out Squirtle's pokeball and handed it to the nurse.

"What can you tell me about the gym leader?" She questioned as the nurse healed Squirtle.

"His name is Brock and he uses rock types," she said, smiling. Allie walked back over to where her friends were waiting.

"He uses rock-types. Jo and I have an advantage, but Jack is at a disadvantage," she told them. Jo and Jack shook their heads at her comment that they were going to challenge the gym too.

"I don't like battling. It's boring," Jo said.

"And I want to become a breeder," Jack chimed in.

"Ok. Fine. But I have a type advantage with Squir- uh oh!" Allie said. Her friends looked at her, their eyebrows raised.

"Squirtle only knows Tackle and Tail Whip. No water attacks that can weaken rock types," she bit down on her nail. She stopped and perked up.

"But I can teach him a water type move! Then I can have an advantage!" She pulled out Squirtle's pokeball.

"Squirtllllle!" He yelled as he materialized. Allie bent down to his height so she could speak to him.

"Squirtle, can we please go and practice? I'm sure if we try real hard, we can learn a new move, and beat the gym leader Brock!" She asked sweetly.

"Squirt! Squirt!" He nodded his head and jumped into her arms. With a sudden burst of energy, she ran out of the building to the practice field outside, leaving her friends and bag.

"Well, I guess we can rent a room and get something to eat that's not a sandwich," Jack said, breaking the silence. Jo nodded as they gathered their belongings and Allie's abandoned backpack.

* * *

Allie's Team:

Squirtle- male, torrent ability, brave nature, moves are: Tackle and Tail whip

Jack's Team:

Charmander- male, blaze ability, quirky nature, moves are: scratch and growl

Jo's Team:

Bulbasaur(Barney)- male, overgrow ability, moves are: tackle and growl

Pidgey(Flappy)- male, keen eye ability, moves are: tackle and sand attack

* * *

 **That is chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, nor do I own any canon characters used!**

 **Third chapter! Thank you to any readers who like my story, I truly appreciate it! Last chapter, our protagonists arrived in Viridian City, but shockingly discovered that the gym leader was away! After a heated (and interrupted) battle between Allie and Jo, our heroes arrived in Pewter City!**

* * *

The next morning, Jo and Jack walked down the staircase in the Pokémon Center to find Allie, asleep on a bench with Squirtle in her arms. Jo nudged her and she bolted up, letting out a small snore.

"I was up really late with Squirtle, perfecting his water gun attack," she said with a yawn. Squirtle rubbed his eyes and moaned.

"Yeah. We can tell. You're a mess!" Jo said. Her plaid skirt was wrinkled, one of the ribbons holding up her pigtails was falling out, and her black sneakers were unlaced. Allie shot Jo a look and smoothed down her skirt.

"Well, I won't challenge the gym until this afternoon. We can nap until then, fix ourselves up, eat lunch, and finally, beat Brock! Easy peasy!" She said triumpantly.

"Yeah. Why not throw saving the world in there while you're at it!" Jo mumbled, followed by a giggle from Jack. Allie scooped up Squirtle and made her way up the stairs in a huff, tripping over her untied shoelaces.

When Jo and Jack came into the Pokémon Center after their lunch, Allie and Squirtle were waiting on a bench, Allie eating a peanut butter sandwich, and Squirtle with a can of Pokémon food.

"So Allie, you ready?" Jack asked as she stood up and called Squirtle back to his pokeball.

"I didn't stay up that late to not be ready!" She said, "Oh wait! But one more thing!" Allie quickly walked over to the nurse and got her attention.

"Can you please register me for the Kanto League?" Allie asked, holding out her pokedex. The nurse smiled and nodded, taking the pokedex and typing some stuff into the computer on her desk. She smiled again and handed back Allie's pokedex, as well as a case. Allie ran across the room, dodging trainers, to get back to her friends.

"I'm all set! I have a badge case and everything!" Allie grinned and held it up for them, "Now we can go!".

They left the Pokémon Center and made their way through the town, asking for the location of the gym to anyone who could know.

* * *

"Um... guys? I think that's it," Jo said, pointing to a large building with a sign made from a large rock. The sign read 'Pewter Gym'. Allie gulped back any anxiety and confidently made her way to the door, her friends following behind.

Inside, the gym resembled a large cave, full of rocks, small cliffs, and mountains. At the far end, there was a large cliff with a person standing on it, presumably Brock. Next to him was a set of bleachers, probably for friends of challengers.

"W-we have to climb up th-th-there?" Jo asked, "Is there not a staircase?". Allie tightened her pigtails with a look of determination in her eyes. She ran up to one of the cliffs and started to climb it. Jo and Jack ran over and started to also. Allie hauled herself onto the first small cliff and stood up.

"One down, a ton more to go," she told herself as she moved on to the next one.

"Hi. I'm Brock, leader of the Pewter City Gym. You?" He asked as Allie hauled herself up the final cliff. Brock was a confident man with spiky hair, an orange and black shirt, and olive green pants.

"I-I'm Allie Brandon from Pallet Town! I may only own one Pokémon, but I'm tougher than I look!" She shouted across the battle field. Jo and Jack climbed up the final cliff as well, with Barney happily in Jo's arms and Flappy flying overhead, and walked over to the bleachers, seating themselves in the first row.

"So am I," Brock shouted. A referee appeared from behind the bleachers and took his place at the center of the battlefield.

"The battle between the gym leader, Brock, and the challenger, Allie, will now take place!" He called out.

"Woo!" Jo cheered from the bleachers.

"Go! Geodude!" Brock shouted, sending out his first Pokémon, which resembled a small boulder, but with two strong looking arms and a face.

"Geoooh! Geodude!" It called out. Jo fumbled for her pokedex "Geodude, the rock Pokémon. Found in fields or mountains. Mistaking them for boulders, people often step or trip on them".

"I need you Squirtle!" Allie called out, tapping the button on his pokeball to let him out.

"Squirtlllllle!" He yelled confidently before eyeing his opponent.

"Ok Squirtle, start out strong with water gun!" Squirtle spit out a large stream of water at Geodude.

"Geodude! Defense Curl!" Brock called out, and the rock Pokémon tucked in his arms and curled into more of a boulder shape. Squirtle's water gun hit it and it rolled back. It uncurled and moaned, obviously having taken a ton of damage despite the defensive attack.

"Now Geodude, use Tackle!" Brock called out. Geodude launched himself at Squirtle, and knocked him over.

"Squirtle, we can finish them with our own Tackle attack!" Allie called to him encouragingly.

"Squirrrr!" He agreed as he plowed into Geodude. It rolled back across the battlefield and landed at Brock's feet.

"Geoooh," he groaned weakly, but lifted himself up again.

"Nice Geodude, use Tackle again!" Brock instructed Geodude as Allie and Squirtle stood with their mouths open.

"Snap out of it Squirtle and use Water Gun!" Allie shouted out in a worried tone. Squirtle nodded and sprayed another stream of water right before Geodude was able to tackle him. Geodude fell to the ground, clearly unable to go on.

"Geodude is unable to battle! Squirtle is the winner!" The referee called out.

"Woo! Yeah!" Jack cheered.

"Good job Geodude. You take a good rest," Brock said as he returned him to his pokeball. Allie bit down on her nail as he pulled out another pokeball.

" _I beat his first Pokémon! But why do I feel so bad inside?_ " She thought.

"Good luck beating this one! Go! Onix!" Brock threw out the pokeball and the twenty eight foot tall Pokémon from it towered over Allie and her one foot tall Squirtle. "Onix, the rock snake Pokémon. As it grows, the stone portions of it's body harden to become similar to black colored diamonds" Jo and Jack gulped as Jo put away her pokedex.

"We can take it Squirtle! Use water gun! And aim for the face!" Allie called to her shaking Pokémon. He waddled foreword and spit a stream of water into Onix's face.

"Onnnnn!" It cried out, shaking it's rocky tail.

"Onix! Use Bind!" Onix curled it's tail around Squirtle, squeezing it.

"Squir...tle," he wheezed as Onix squeezed tighter and tighter.

"Squirtle!" Allie cried out, "Squirtle! Try using water gun!" Squirtle spit another stream of water at Onix, his eyes starting to glow blue and his body starting to cast off a blue aura. His water gun attack also seemed more powerful than the previous ones.

"Torrent!" Allie cheered and turned to the bleachers, "Torrent allows water type moves to become more powerful when the user is weak!". Onix released it's grip on Squirtle, and thrashed around, eventually toppling over. It almost landed on the bleachers, but was recalled by Brock before it could crush Jack and Jo.

"Leader Brock is out of usable Pokémon! Challenger Allie is the winner!" The referee yelled out. Allie scooped Squirtle up into a big bear hug and started jumping up and down.

"We did it Squirtle! We did it!" Squirtle smiled back at her as she set him down and the two started dancing together. Brock walked across the battlefield and stopped in front of Allie's tiny victory party, holding out his hand. Allie stopped jumping and looked down at his hand, which held a small badge. It was dark grey and resembled the top of a diamond.

"This badge proves that you beat me and my rock type Pokémon," he explained. Allie snatched it from his hand and stuck it into her badge case. The referee led her, Jo, and Jack behind the bleachers, showing a hidden staircase. They waved goodbye, and made their way out of the gym, back to the Pokémon Center.

"That was the most exciting thing I've ever seen!" Jack said enthusiastically, "He was like... and you were like... then it just..." he said, making gestures with his hands.

"AWESOME! I wanna do that too!" Jack yelled.

"Well, that's great, but one, you only have Charmander, who's weak to rock types, and two, don't you want to be a breeder?" Allie questioned.

Jack batted the air with his hand "Oh, I can do both," he said nonchalantly.

"Well, at least one of us will compete in the Kanto League," Allie said hopefully.

"WHAT?!" Jack and Jo gave Allie perplexed looks.

"Well, I just don't know if hardcore competitive battling is for me," Allie explained, "Brock obviously loved and cared for his Pokémon, and I just... waltzed in there and beat them with a Squirtle! I don't like the feeling. I'm not saying I'm gonna stop battling all together, it just won't always be my first choice. After some casual battling and some practice, I'm sure I'll get used to it,".

"I'm going to bed. C'mon Barney and Flappy," Jo yawned. She scooped up her Bulbasaur and walked upstairs to the bedrooms, Flappy flying behind. Jack ran over to the nurse and thrust his pokedex at her.

"Please register me for the Kanto League!" He asked. The nurse nodded and took the pokedex, turning to her computer as Allie ran up.

"I'd also like to unregister," Allie said, handing over her pokedex and badge case. The nurse turned back from the computer, handing Jack his pokedex and new badge case and taking Allie's.

"I suggest you hold onto this as a memento," the nurse said, handing back the Boulder Badge as well as her pokedex. Allie nodded and put both into her bag.

"How am I going to win this battle? I only have Charmander," Jack then asked himself and Allie.

"What if we continued on our journey, and you just battle Brock when you have a more powerful Pokémon, like a water or grass type?" Allie suggested.

"That sounds like our best bet right now," Jack said, "Now let's go to bed". Allie nodded and the two walked up to their room.

* * *

Allie's Team:

Squirtle- male, torrent ability, brave nature, moves are: Tackle, Tail whip, and Water Gun

Jack's Team:

Charmander- male, blaze ability, quirky nature, moves are: Scratch and Growl

Jo's Team:

Bulbasaur(Barney)- male, overgrow ability, bold nature, moves are: Tackle and Growl

Pidgey(Flappy)- male, keen eye ability, sassy nature, moves are: Tackle and Sand Attack

* * *

 **That was Chapter 3! I do know you may have one question though: How did Allie beat Brock with nothing but a Squirtle? I'm just going from personal experience. Whenever I have battled Brock with a Squirtle, I beat both Pokémon with just Squirtle, so I figured it made sense for the same to happen in my story. That is just my experience though. Anyway, I do hope you enjoyed my chapter, and I look foreword to posting the next one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**My sincerest apologies to anybody who was looking foreword to this chapter! Yesterday I was super busy, and I was unable to publish Chapter 4! I'm sorry! In the last chapter, Allie participated in a gym battle against Brock and won, thanks to Squirtle and his torrent ability! However, Allie decided that competitive battling wasn't her cup of tea, and withdrew from the Pokémon League. Jack, though, loved the battle and registered himself, but the three are still moving on from Pewter City to another town.**

* * *

"I'm telling you Jack, it's fine. When you catch the proper Pokémon, we'll come back and you'll be able to win a Boulder Badge of your own. Ok?" Allie reassured.

"Ok," Jack said, staring at his shoes. They had woken up late, and were making their way out of Pewter City on the way to the next town.

"Jack, don't be so grumpy, Allie just told you that-" Jo was interrupted by a small crash in an ally near by them.

"What was that?" Allie whimpered, legs shaking. The three moved in a clump over to where a trash can had been knocked down.

"Vee?" It whimpered. A small, brown, fox like Pokémon with large, brown eyes popped up from behind the knocked over trash can. It's fur was filthy.

"Oh my gosh!" Allie gasped, "What's an Eevee doing here?". Jo pulled out her pokedex and pointed it at the Eevee "Eevee, the evolution Pokémon. It's genetic code is irregular. It may mutate if it is exposed to radiation from element stones,".

"It's so cute! I'm going to catch it!" Jo gushed, reaching for a pokeball.

"No! I'm going to catch it!" Jack argued, pokeball already in hand.

"No ones going to catch it!" Allie stepped between them and picked up the small, brown Pokémon, "Eevees aren't usually in this area. It has to belong to somebody. Watch," she pulled a pokeball from her pocket and tapped the Eevee with it. It opened and started to suck it in, but a red aura rejected it and sent the pokeball flying. Allie picked up the fallen pokeball and stuck it into her bag. She then started walking towards the Pokémon Center, and Jack and Jo followed.

* * *

"EEVEE!" A man cried when they walked into the Pokémon Center. He ran up and the Eevee jumped into his arms and licked his face.

"At least one good thing happened today," the man sighed.

"What's wrong sir?" Jack asked.

"Please, call me Bryce. I own a barbecue restaurant here, and today was our tenth anniversary celebration. When we turned on the grills, the power source for them blew out. The noise scared Eevee so much he ran away," he explained.

"Well sir" Jo said, gesturing to Barney and Flappy, "We may be able to help".

"Well that's great dear, but what we really need is a fire type to help heat the charcoal. I've yet to decide what to evolve Eevee into, and I don't know if I'm ready to choose Flareon," Bryce said in a worried voice. The girls turned toward Jack.

"Well, in that case sir, I can most definitely help with that," Jack said.

* * *

"Ok boy, show us the Pokémon that's gonna save us!" Bryce smiled, along with the rest of the staff of The Pewter BBQ.

"Ok. Go! Charmander!" Jack let out his starter. Charmander's eyes lit up as he materialized.

"Excuse me," a scrawny teenage boy in the back of the clump of staff members piped up, "but did you by any chance receive that Charmander from Professor Oak?". Bryce patted him on the back and wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"This is my son, Duncan. He recently returned from his Pokémon journey, and is in training to take on the Kanto League," he explained.

"Hi Duncan, and yes, we all received our starter from him," Jack said.

"Well, I got my starter from him too," he gestured to the six pokeballs clipped to his belt. Jack nodded and he and Charmander were quickly ushered away into the kitchen.

"Ok, so Charmander, in order for you to help, I need you to use a new move called Ember on the charcoal on all six of these grills. Ok?" Jack instructed. His starter nodded and walked over to the first grill.

"Deeeer!" He cried as he spit embers onto the charcoal under the grill, lighting it up. The employees clapped as Charmander continued to light the grills using his new attack.

"You saved our restaurant!" Bryce smiled and handed a piece of charcoal to Charmander.

"Hold onto that," he told him, "and boy, I mean Jack, what can we give you?" He asked him.

"I'd like to have a one on one battle with Duncan, for training" Jack requested.

"Deal!" Duncan smiled, pulling a pokeball off his belt.

"Go! Charmander!" Jack yelled out as Charmander made his way to the center of the battlefield.

"Go! Venusaur!" Duncan let out a large Pokémon with an even larger flower on its back.

"Venusaur, the seed Pokémon and Bulbasaur's final evolved form. The plant blooms when it is absorbing solar energy. It stays on the move to seek sunlight,". "Wow! That's gonna be Barney when he fully evolves!" Jo squealed, hugging Barney. Allie shushed her and the attention went back to the battle.

"Venusaur, use-" Duncan was cut off by his father running out to the battlefield.

"The guests are here!" He smiled and nudged Duncan in the direction of the back entrance to the kitchen.

"Daaaaad! We are in the middle of a battle!" Duncan whined like a five year old, despite at least being fourteen.

"But I need you to work son," his father said sternly.

"Fine. Return Venusaur," Duncan removed his belt and tossed it to Jack, "Make sure to feed them all while I'm helping out," he followed his dad back inside.

"C'mon Jack! Let them out! I'm curious and Squirtle sure seemed to like Allie's Pokémon food, so maybe his Pokémon will like it," Jo said as she and Allie walked over.

Jack nodded and let out the Pokémon on the belt "Venus!" "Venooh!" "Purrr!" "Golll" " Tentaaa!" "Buzzzz!". Jack and Jo pulled out their pokedexes.

"Venomoth, the poison moth Pokémon. The dust like scales covering it's wings are color coded to indicate the kind of poison it has," "Persian, the classy cat Pokémon. Although its fur has many admirers, it is tough to raise as a pet because of its fickle meanness," "Golduck, the duck Pokémon. Often seen swimming elegantly on lakeshores, it is often mistaken for the Japanese monster Kappa," "Tentacruel, the jellyfish Pokémon. The tentacles are normally kept short. On hunts, they are extended to ensnare and immobilize prey," "Electabuzz, the electric Pokémon. Normally found near power plants, they can wander away and cause major blackouts in cities,".

"Oh my gosh! He's good!" Allie gushed, reaching into her bag for a couple cans of Pokémon food and bowls.

"It's my own recipe," she told Duncan's Pokémon as she set a small bowl of food in front of each. She also set some in front of Barney, Flappy, Charmander, and Squirtle, but they were too in awe to eat much.

"Bulba! Bulba!" Barney looked up at the large Venusaur, who just ate his food in silence, not giving any thought to him.

"Mander!" Jack's starter attempted to gain the attention of Golduck. Squirtle was with Tentacruel, telling her in Pokémon speak the story of how he won a gym badge, and Flappy flying up in the sky with Venomoth, both of them occasionally swooping down to grab a bite of food.

"Taa!" Electabuzz gobbled up his bowl of food in one bite.

"I'm glad you like it Electabuzz, I can give you another ca-" Allie started. Electabuzz dumped what was left in Persian's bowl into his mouth.

"Purrr!" Persian hissed, slashing at Electabuzz with his claws.

"Ok you two, break it up," Duncan said as he walked outside, "Let me introduce you to my team,".

"Venusaur was my very first Pokémon, when he was a Bulbasaur. Venomoth I traded for back when he was a Venonat. Persian, he has a bit of a temper. Golduck, he doesn't talk much, just battles really well. Tentacruel, I caught her when she was evolved in an ocean in Vermillion City. And, as you can see, Electabuzz has an appetite,".

"Well Duncan, the next time I'm in Pewter City, I'd like a rematch," Jack said. Duncan nodded and the staff of the restaurant waved goodbye to them as they set off in search of a new town.

* * *

Allie's Team:

Squirtle- male, torrent ability, brave nature, moves are: Tackle, Tail whip, and Water Gun

Jack's Team:

Charmander- male, blaze ability, quirky nature, holds charcoal, moves are: Scratch, Growl, and Ember

Jo's Team:

Bulbasaur(Barney)- male, overgrow ability, bold nature, moves are: Tackle and Growl

Pidgey(Flappy)- male, keen eye ability, sassy nature, moves are: Tackle and Sand Attack

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed Chapter 4! Duncan isn't anyone's oc, I made him up. Jack's Charmander also knows a new move, and holds a useful item! Please review if you have the time to, I know my writing isn't perfect and I would love to improve it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, nor do I own any canon characters used.**

 **I hope you are enjoying the story so far! Last chapter, we saw Jack and Charmander save the day by helping a BBQ restaurant using Ember! They were also introduced to Duncan, a teenager training to compete in the Pokémon League! Now for Chapter 5!**

* * *

"C'mon Jack! We need to get going! It's a Rattata! They appear anywhere!" Jo whined.

"He wants to catch it Jo! Not all of us have two Pokémon!" Allie scolded her as Charmander shot a burst of embers at the Rattata.

"Tatta!" The Rattata hissed. She shook herself off and started to run towards Charmander at a super fast speed. When she reached him, she tackled him and then retreated back to avoid being an easy target.

"Use Scratch!" Jack instructed. Charmander hurried foreword to the Rattata, his claws extended in front of him. The Rattata tried to dodge it, but determined, Charmander chased her down and scratched her, leaving behind a trail of white energy.

"Now for the pokeball!" Jack pulled a pokeball out of his backpack and threw it at the Rattata, who was too tired to try to move out of the way. It was absorbed inside the pokeball, which shook one, two, three times. It let out a burst of sparks, signaling that Jack successfully caught the Rattata.

"Yes!" Jack cheered, running over and picking up the pokeball, "Take a good rest Charmander. You helped a lot," Jack returned Charmander to his pokeball and put both of them into his backpack.

"Can we get going now?" Jo asked, pointing in the direction of the route up ahead. Jack nodded and the three started to walk up the path of the route.

* * *

"Look! Look! It's a trainer!" Jack pointed up ahead. A brunette with two French braids and a pink messenger bag was strolling down the dirt path, holding a large map in front of her.

"Hey! You wanna battle?" Jack sprinted foward to the girl while simultaneously attempting to pull Charmander and Rattata's pokeballs from his backpack.

"Yeah! Sure! I need to train for my next gym battle anyway. My name is Macy," She said smiling.

"Wait Jack! Your Pokémon are still weak from battling earlier!" Allie ran towards the two, swinging a potion above her head. Jack sighed and handed over his pokeballs.

"I'll turn around. That way the battle and be a surprise," Macy smiled, then turned around and covered her eyes with her hands as Allie spritzed Charmander and Rattata with potions.

"Ok. It's safe to look now," Jo said. Macy turned back around and pulled two pokeballs out of her messanger bag.

"I can referee! The two on two battle between Jack Hearth and Macy will begin!" Allie called out, taking her place between the two. Jo, Barney, and Flappy stood beside her, acting as the cheering section.

"Go! Charmander!" Jack sent out his starter Pokémon.

"Chaaar!" He cheered, happy to be helpful in any way he could.

"Go! Butterfree!" Macy sent her first Pokémon, a purple butterfly with large, red eyes.

"A Butterfree!" Allie gasped, clasping her hands together, "I've always wanted one of those! If we weren't chased by those Beedrill in Viridian Forest, I probably would have caught a Caterpie,".

"Butterfree?" Jack asked, pulling out his pokedex. "Butterfree, the butterfly Pokémon and Caterpie's final evolved form. In battle, it flaps its wings at great speed to release highly toxic dust into the air,".

"They sound dangerous," Jo said, furrowing her brow.

"No, they're wonderful," Allie sighed dreamily, gazing in a mix of awe and jealousy at Macy's Butterfree.

"Charmander! Use Growl then Ember!" Jack instructed. Charmander nodded and turned towards Butterfree.

"Chaaaaar!" He growled loudly. Butterfree seemed mostly unaffected, but did start flapping a little bit lower to the ground. Seeing this as an opening, Charmander shot a burst of embers at Butterfree.

"Freeee!" She squeaked, flapping around violently in an attempt to shake the embers off her wings. When she finally managed to, there were a few noticeable burn marks on them.

"Use Confusion!" Macy called out. Butterfree nodded and her eyes started glowing a pale blue. Charmander became surrounded by a blue aura, same as the color of Butterfree's eyes. Charmander was lifted up in the air, and thrown to the side of the battlefield.

"Saauur!" Barney shouted as Charmander landed on top of him. The two struggled to get out of the heap they were in, but failed. Allie and Jo rushed to untangle the two.

"Oopsie! Sorry Bulbasaur!" Macy called to Barney as Charmander took his place opposing Butterfree again.

"Use Ember again Charmander!" Jack told him. Chamander nodded and shot another burst of embers at Butterfree.

"That's a smart move of Jack's. Bug type Pokémon like Butterfree are weak to fire type moves like Ember," Allie said to Jo, who simply nodded and reached down to pet Barney.

"Now use Scratch!" Jack called to Charmander. Chamander ran and leapt up to Butterfree with his claws bared. He unleashed a powerful swipe across each of her wings.

"Freeee," Butterfree moaned, flapping lower and lower down before collapsing.

"Butterfree is unable to battle! The winner is Charmander!" Allie called out.

"Good job Butterfree. Please rest now," Macy said in a soothing voice before returning Butterfree to her pokeball and pulling out a second one.

"Go! Horsea!" Macy sent out her next Pokémon, a blue seahorse like Pokémon with large red eyes and tiny yellow wing like fins.

"A Horsea?" Jack said to himself, pulling out his pokedex. "Horsea, the dragon Pokémon. It is known to shoot down flying bugs with precision blasts of ink from the surface of the water,".

"Horsea! Use Smokescreen!" Macy called out.

"Sea!" Horsea nodded and a large cloud of smoke started to come out of her mouth, surrounding her and Charmander.

"Now use Bubble!" Macy instructed. A large bubble came out of Horsea's mouth and flew into the smoke cloud.

"Chaaaar!" Charmader cried in pain from somewhere in the cloud of smoke. The smoke cleared, and Charmander was lying down on the ground. He obviously couldn't battle anymore.

"Charmander is unable to battle! The winner is Horsea!" Allie shouted.

"Return Charmander. Go Rattata!" Jack returned Charmander to his pokeball and sent out Rattata in his place.

"Rattata! Use Quick Attack!" Jack instructed. Rattata ran forward quickly, tackling Horsea and running away from her before she could react.

"Use Bubble!" Macy said urgently, realizing quickly that Rattata was very fast and powerful. Horsea sent a large bubble floating towards Rattata.

"Dodge it!" Jack called out. Rattata ran out of the way and the bubble popped harmlessly. Rattata ran towards Horsea and bit down on her curled tail.

"Seeea!" She shrieked in pain. Rattata quickly ran back to Jack before she became an easy target for a counter attack.

"Jack! I think Rattata learned a new move! It's called Hyper Fang!" Allie called to him.

"She did? Cool! Use Quick Attack and then Hyper Fang again!" Jack said to her.

"Ratta!" She nodded to him and ran quickly up to Horsea, tackling her. While she was knocked over, Rattata bit down on her tail.

"Hooorseaa!" Horsea moaned in pain.

"Horsea is unable to battle! The winner is Rattata! Both of Macy's Pokémon are unable to battle, so the winner is Jack!" Allie called out.

"Nice battling! Wanna walk to the Pokémon Center together?" Macy asked the group. They all nodded and Macy, Jack, Allie, Jo, Barney, and Flappy walked down the route together.

* * *

Allie's Team:

Squirtle- male, torrent ability, brave nature, moves are: Tackle, Tail Whip, and Water Gun

Jack's Team:

Charmander- male, blaze ability, quirky nature, holds charcoal, moves are: Scratch, Growl, and Ember

Rattata- female, guts ability, sassy nature, moves are: Tackle, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, and Hyper Fang

Jo's Team:

Bulbasaur(Barney)- male, overgrow ability, bold nature, moves are: Tackle and Growl

Pidgey(Flappy)- male, keen eye ability, sassy nature, moves are: Tackle and Sand Attack

* * *

 **That's Chapter 5! I hope you enjoyed Jack catching a new Pokémon and his first battle. I made up Macy for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and bye for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, nor do I own any canon characters used**

 **Chapter 6! Yay! I hope you are enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing it! In the previous chapter, our protagonists were introduced to Macy, another beginning Pokémon trainer. Jack also caught a Rattata and participated in his first battle, against Macy, and won! They are now at the Pokémon Center outside Mount Moon!**

* * *

The four walked into the Pokémon Center, which was right outside a large mountain. Macy and Jack walked over to the nurse and handed her Charmander, Rattata, Horsea, and Butterfree's pokeballs.

"Hey guys! Check it out! There's a restaurant in this Pokémon Center!" Jo shouted to her friends. They walked over and peered in, to see a cozy looking café, where a few trainer were chatting, showing off badges, or eating.

"Can we go in? Pleeeease!" Jo begged like a three year old. Barney and Flappy joined in, giving them begging looks with their eyes.

"I can feed you guys and it would be way cheaper!" Allie scoffed. She reached into her bag and pulled out two large thermoses.

"One of these has soup and the other has hot chocolate. We can have this and then we won't have to pay," Allie explained. The others ignored her and strolled into the café excitedly, sitting down at a large booth. Allie sighed and gently placed the thermoses back into her bag before joining the three, plus two Pokémon, at the booth.

"Hello! What would you like to drink today?" The waitress chirped. The four glanced down at their menus and ordered their drinks.

"Ok! I'll be back with your drinks and to take your food orders! And if you could just put your Bulbasaur and Pidgey in their pokeballs, that would be great. We don't allow Pokémon outside of their pokeballs in here. Also, this way we can feed them!" The waitress smiled.

"What?!" Jo spat, reaching down to hug her Pokémon. The waitress, as well as the others, shot Jo a look. She sighed and pulled out the pokeballs, returning her Pokémon to their pokeballs for the first time ever. The waitress walked off with Barney and Flappy in their pokeballs.

"It's ok Jo. You couldn't keep them out of their pokeballs forever. What about when they evolved and got super big?" Allie patted Jo on the back.

"Well they were cute and tiny now!" Jo snapped. The waitress came back with their drinks, and Jo snatched her soda pop without as much of a "thank you". The others gave the waitress an apologizing look and took their drinks, ordering their food as well.

"Jo, I know you're mad, but you shouldn't be rude to the restaurant staff!" Macy scolded. Jo sighed and managed a smile.

The waitress returned with their orders. The others didn't hesitate to dig into their food, but Jo poked at hers with her fork.

Before she left the waitress turned to Jo and smiled, "Oh, by the way, your Pokémon loved the food. However, they keep on glancing towards the door. You must be a great trainer for them to care about you that much,". A huge smile stretched across Jo's face as the waitress walked back to the kitchen.

"I'm a great trainer! Take that Allie! You said keeping them out of their pokeballs was a bad idea! Ha!" Jo cheered to Allie semi-mockingly before she started to shovel down her mac and cheese triumphantly.

* * *

"That was a great meal!" Jack grinned as they paid for their food and left the café. Once they were in the Pokémon Center part of the building, Jo immediately let Barney and Flappy out of their pokeballs and the three shared a large group hug.

"Should we leave for Mount Moon now? That's the name of the large mountain outside," Macy explained.

"We're not. But you can if you want," Allie answered before the others could respond. Jack and Jo looked at Allie confusingly, asking with their eyes why they couldn't go with their friend into the mountain.

"I just want to get a bit more planning in before we go into the caves that make up the mountain. My guidebook says that it's full of a Pokémon called Zubat. From my research, they are very pesky poison type Pokémon. No one in their right mind would ever catch one with the exception with a couple of hikers or newbie trainers," Allie explained. Jo pulled out her pokedex and looked up Zubat. "Zubat, the bat Pokémon. It forms colonies in perpetually dark places and uses ultrasonic waves to identify and approach targets,".

"That doesn't sound so bad," Jo thought out loud, "Maybe I'll catch one,". Allie shook her head violently, indicating that it was a bad idea.

"Trust me. You don't want a Zubat. There's plenty of other Pokémon in Mount Moon. You could catch a Paras, or a Geodude like Brock, or maybe even a Clefairy! I love Clefairy!" Allie started daydreaming at the thought of owning a Clefairy.

"Bye Macy. We're going to check into a room, but I hope we run into you again," Jack grinned as Allie and Jo started bickering over Zubats again.

"Bye guys. Even if we don't meet in Mount Moon, we'll always meet up at the Indigo League. From now on, we're rivals! Right Jack?" Macy grinned with a competitive look in her brown eyes.

"Right," Jack smiled and waved as Macy left the Pokémon Center to explore Mount Moon.

"Where'd Macy go?" Jo asked, walking up next to Jack. Allie, Barney, and Flappy joined them.

"She left," Jack explained. The others let out a disappointed sigh. They had been so wrapped up in discussing Zubats, they weren't able to say bye to their friend!

"Let's check into a room. I can do that," Allie said, walking over to the nurse. They talked for a little bit, then the nurse handed her a key.

"We're in room 108," Allie held up the key as she walked back over.

"Dibs on the top bunk!" Jo shouted, bolting up the stairs with Flappy flying next to her and Barney in her arms.

"In your dreams! I'm the one with the key!" Allie yelled back, sprinting after her. Jack laughed and ran up behind them.

* * *

Allie's Team:

Squirtle- male, torrent ability, brave nature, moves are: Tackle, Tail Whip, and Water Gun

Jack's Team:

Charmander- male, blaze ability, quirky nature, holds charcoal, moves are: Scratch, Growl, and Ember

Rattata- female, guts ability, sassy nature, moves are: Tackle, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, and Hyper Fang

Jo's Team:

Bulbasaur(Barney)- male, overgrow ability, bold nature, moves are: Tackle and Growl

Pidgey(Flappy)- male, keen eye ability, sassy nature, moves are: Tackle and Sand Attack

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if it was a short one! Don't worry, Mount Moon is next! Please leave a review, I am still a beginning writer and I know my writing isn't perfect, so I love any feedback I can get!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, nor do I own any canon characters used**

 **We are up to Chapter 7 now! In the last chapter, our characters prepared themselves for the trip through Mount Moon, and Allie warned them about Zubat! I hope you enjoy!**

The five were standing outside Mount Moon, almost terrified to go in.

"Jo, are you sure you don't want to put Barney and Flappy in their pokeballs?" Jack asked. He and Allie had each asked Jo that question about ten times since she had woken up.

"For the last time, they are fine outside their pokeballs! They can fight!" Jo groaned.

"The only offensive moves they know are tackle," Allie reminded her. Jo let out a large sigh and shot Allie a look. Allie closed her mouth and decided to attempt memorizing her map of Mount Moon again.

"Ready?" She finally asked the others. They all nodded and made their way into the mountain. Inside, it looked like a typical cave, with a few trainers here and there.

"So, where do we go fir-" Jo was interrupted by a clump of Zubats swooping down from the ceiling and hoarding around them.

"Here's your chance Jo! Catch one!" Allie shouted in a slight mocking tone.

"I didn't think they'd be like this!" Jo whined, swatting at the Zubats. Two vines shot out of Barney's bulb and helped Jo swat away Zubats.

"At least Barney learned Vine Whip!" Allie exclaimed as she and Jack pulled out their pokeballs, sending out Charmander, Rattata, and Squirtle.

After dozens of vines, tackles, scratches, water guns, and embers, the eight were able to get away from the Zubat horde.

"Ok! Now that we are away from that, where do we go?" Jack asked, returning Charmander and Rattata to their pokeballs so they could rest. Allie did the same with Squirtle and pulled out her map.

"If we go straight ahead and turn left at the big rock, then right at the smaller rock, then right again at the square rock, or is it left? Wait, I'm holding the map upside down, so we turn around, but that's the entrance. And if we want to go find a Clefairy then-" Jack and Jo rolled their eyes as Allie, for some reason, struggled to read the map.

"Who said that we're going to look for Clefairy? I want to get out of this stupid cave!" Jo moaned.

"But...but Clefairy..." Allie whined.

"I'm with Jo. Let's get out of this Zubat extravaganza! I'm sick of them! You know, I bet poison types are my least favorite type!" Jack raised his voice, his dislike for Zubat clearly stated.

"Hey!" They whirled around to identify the mystery voice. "Don't you dare bad mouth my favorite type!" They snapped.

The speaker was a beautiful girl, with long dark hair. She wore a black v neck tee shirt, grey shorts, knee high socks, and boots with a slight heel, which were totally inappropriate for walking through a cave. But, her most stunning feature was her bright, violet eyes.

"The name's Cyrila," she said calmly, though in a tone of disgust. Not expecting a reply, she bent down to pet Barney.

"What a cute Bulbasaur!" She cooed, more to Barney than to the others, "You know, Bulbasaur is both a grass type _and_ a poison type,".

"We knew that. Professor Oak told us when he gave her it," Jack said, a tone of annoyance in his voice. Allie and Jo nodded, verifying his statement.

"Oh, I see. Rookie trainers," Cyrila scoffed, "How many badges have you gotten so far, I bet not many,".

"For your information, Allie has a Boulder Badge, and currently we are lost in this stupid cave because I am on my way to win a badge at whatever gym is outside this cave!" Jack grinned.

"Tell ya what. I know this cave inside and out. I'll show you to the exit, _if_ you have a one on one battle with me once we get out. Pigtails can referee," Cyrila offered.

"I have a name!" Allie snapped. Cyrila smirked and gave her a ' _well of course you do_ " look.

"Deal," Jack finally agreed.

"Kay. Follow me," Cyrila led the group through the mountain, in and out of caves, weaving around groups of trainers catching Pokémon and battling.

Finally, the group reached daylight. Cyrila pulled out a pokeball and turned to Jack.

"Ready for our battle? Go! Nidoran!" Cyrila sent out her Pokémon, a quadruped purple Pokémon with a small horn and large ears, which were teal on the inside.

"Nidoran?" Jack asked himself, pulling out his pokedex. "Nidoran, the poison pin Pokémon. It stiffens its ears to sense danger. The larger its horns, the more powerful its secreted venom" it read.

"Well at least this one has a small horn," Jack sighed in relief, "Go! Charmander!".

"A Charmander, huh? You are sure going to have trouble at the gym! Anyway, Nidoran, use Double Kick!" Cyrila instructed.

"Nido!" Nidoran ran foreword to Charmander and leapt up into the air, kicking him in the face twice before landing.

"Charmander! Use Ember!" Jack called out. Charmander nodded and shot a burst of embers at Nidoran while he was up close.

"Doooh!" Nidoran yelped in pain. His burns from the embers seemed to be taking out his energy.

" _This rookie is better than I expected!_ " Cyrila thought, " _But not better than me!_ ". "Nidoran, use Poison Sting!" she shouted out.

"Ran!" Nidoran gave Charmander a little smirk before charging towards him. When he reached Charmander, he stabbed him in the arm with his horn.

"Chaaaaar!" Charmander called out, shivering a little before collapsing.

"Charmander!" Jack cried, running to pick up his injured Pokémon. Nidoran grinned and ran into Cyrila's awaiting arms.

"You did great!" She smiled at him before returning him to his pokeball and walking away.

"I expected more than that," Cyrila called over her shoulder, "You will have to do way better if you want to beat the next gym,".

"We have to get to the Pokémon Center! Quick!" Jack cried. The others nodded and ran in the direction of the next city so they could find the Pokémon Center in time.

Allie's Team:

Squirtle- male, torrent ability, brave nature, moves are: Tackle, Tail Whip, and Water Gun

Jack's Team:

Charmander- male, blaze ability, quirky nature, holds charcoal, moves are: Scratch, Growl, and Ember

Rattata- female, guts ability, sassy nature, moves are: Tackle, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, and Hyper Fang

Jo's Team:

Bulbasaur(Barney)- male, overgrow ability, bold nature, moves are: Tackle, Growl, and Vine Whip

Pidgey(Flappy)- male, keen eye ability, sassy nature, moves are: Tackle and Sand Attack

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed our hero's trip through Mount Moon, and the appearance of Cyrila, the mysterious, but rude, poison type lover. Thank you again and bye for now! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, nor do I own any canon characters used**

 **Next up: Chapter 8! In Chapter 7, our group made their way through Mount Moon, and met a new girl with violet eyes. This girl was named Cyrila, and was proved to be very rude, but a skilled trainer of poison types! I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

"I'm glad to say that your Charmander is a-ok! We also healed your Rattata for you!" The nurse chirped. Jack let out a sigh of relief before standing up from one of the benches in the Pokémon Center and walking over to retrieve his Pokémon.

"Thank goodness we got him here on time!" Jo cheered. Jack nodded as Allie strolled into the center.

"Any luck getting info on the gym leader here?" Jack asked eagerly, putting his pokeballs away.

"Better! One of the people I asked directed me to a local store that sold me a small guidebook on all the gym leaders!" Allie smiled and pulled a small book out of her bag and turned a few pages.

"Her name is Misty, her nickname is the Tomboyish Mermaid, and she specializes in water types," She read.

"Yikes! That must be what Cyrila meant when she said that you'd have trouble with Charmander at the gym!" Jo winced.

"Don't even say her name," Jack moaned, "I'm going out to practice right away!". He quickly left the Pokémon Center, dragging Allie along with him.

"What do you need me for?!" She cried as she struggled to get her new guidebook into her bag while following Jack. Jo, Barney, and Flappy were close behind.

"I need practice against water types! Plus, you're the only one of us who has won a gym badge," Jack pointed out. Allie nodded and pulled out Squirtle's pokeball, setting her bag on the ground. Jo sat cross legged next to the bag and started playing with her Pokémon.

Jack and Allie sent out their starters and took a relaxed battle stance, since it was only a practice battle.

"Jo? Wanna try your hand at being a referee?" Jack asked. Jo shook her head and turned back to Barney and Flappy.

"Squirtle, um... use Tail Whip," Allie instructed. Squirtle jumped so his backside faced Charmander and wagged his tail.

"Allie! Have him use Water Gun!" Jack shouted.

"Sorry! Sorry! It's just, water type moves are super effective against fire types, and Charmander is still kinda weak, so type effectiveness is crucial and-" Allie babbled.

"Ok, ok. Jo, why don't you command Squirtle?" Jack asked. Allie quickly sat down and Jo took her place.

"Squirtle, is it ok that I'm commanding you for this battle instead of Allie?" Jo asked Squirtle before the practice battle began. Squirtle gave her a reassuring nod and turned back to Charmander.

"Use Water Gun!" Jo instructed. Squirtle nodded and shot a stream of water towards Charmander.

"Quickly Charmander! Dodge and use Scratch!" Jack instructed. Chamander quickly ducked down, careful to protect his tail, and slowly made his way towards Squirtle with his claw bared.

"Aim your Water Gun so you hit him!" Jo instructed. Squirtle tilted his head down slightly to the water would hit Charmander.

"Counteract with Ember!" Jack called out. Charmander shot a burst of embers at the incoming stream of water, and the two collided and turned to steam.

"Now Charmander! Use your Scratch!" Jack said quickly. Charmander jumped up and scratched Squirtle with his claw.

"Yeah! Good job Charmander!" Jack called out. Charmander ran towards Jack, awaiting a hug.

"No Charmander! The battle is still going on!" Jack laughed. Charmander nodded turned back to Squirtle.

"Go Squirtle!" Allie cheered. Now, it was Squirtle's turn to get distracted and run to his trainer. Except Allie didn't scold him, but petted him and gave him a Pokémon treat.

"For lab raised Pokémon, they sure aren't trained very well," Jack grumbled. Allie turned Squirtle's thoughts back to the battle and sat quietly to let it continue.

"Now Charmander, use Scratch again!" Jack instructed. Charmander ran up to Squirtle and scratched him again, catching him off guard. Squirtle moaned and hunched over in pain.

"Squirtle!" Allie cried, rushing between the two Pokémon to cradle her starter in her arms. She pulled a potion out of her bag and sprayed it onto the scratch wound before returning him to his pokeball to rest.

"Gee, I'm sorry Allie," Jack said, kneeling down beside her. Charmander joined them, looking at Allie with an apologetic look in his eyes.

"It's alright guys. This is what happens to normal trainers. This should happen to me. It's what needs to happen to get over my dislike of competitive battling. Now, shouldn't you get back to training for your battle against Misty?" Allie smiled and petted Charmander. Jack smiled back and hopped up.

"Well, since we can't practice with a water type, why don't we use the opportunity to train one of Jo's Pokémon?" Jack asked. Jo nodded eagerly and called over Flappy.

"Charmander, take a break with Allie and Barney, ok?" Jack said to Charmander while sending out Rattata. She let out a small hiss at Flappy to signify her readiness for the battle.

"Rattata, use Hyper Fang!" Jack called out. Rattata sprang forward, jumping up and sinking her teeth into Flappy's wing.

"Shake her off, Flappy!" yelled Jo. Flappy furiously flapped his wings, eventually getting Rattata to let go and run to the opposite end of the battlefield.

"Sand Attack and Tackle!" Jo instructed. Flappy swooped down and used one of his wings to kick a cloud of sand and dirt into Rattata's face. While she struggled to see again, Flappy tackled her, causing her to fly back.

"Retaliate with Quick Attack and Hyper Fang!" Jack said quickly. Rattata got up and bounded towards Flappy, leaping up in the air and tackling him. The two both landed on the ground, except Flappy was in obvious pain. Using this opportunity, Rattata ran up to him and bit him on the wing again.

"Geeeeeeey!" Flappy shrieked in pain before flopping over, unable to battle.

"Nice battling, Rattata! We're sure to win that gym badge! Let's get to the Pokémon Center and find the gym!" Jack cheered, returning both of his Pokémon to their pokeballs. The others nodded and gathered their belongings, with Jo carrying Flappy in her arms.

* * *

After a quick stop at the Pokémon Center, the three wandered around Cerulean City until they found the gym. The appearance was quite different from the Pewter City gym, but that was expected since that was a rock type gym and the Cerulean Gym is a water type gym. The gym itself was a large, white stadium, and the colorful sign read " Cerulean Gym" and was decorated with images of water type Pokémon.

"I'm ready!" Jack cheered. The three made their way towards the large double doors and stopped for a minute. Jack took a quick breath before they continued.

"My name is Jack Hearth, and I challenge you to a gym battle!" He shouted, throwing open the doors and running in.

* * *

Allie's Team:

Squirtle- male, torrent ability, brave nature, moves are: Tackle, Tail Whip, and Water Gun

Jack's Team:

Charmander- male, blaze ability, quirky nature, holds charcoal, moves are: Scratch, Growl, and Ember

Rattata- female, guts ability, sassy nature, moves are: Tackle, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, and Hyper Fang

Jo's Team:

Bulbasaur(Barney)- male, overgrow ability, bold nature, moves are: Tackle, Growl, and Vine Whip

Pidgey(Flappy)- male, keen eye ability, sassy nature, moves are: Tackle and Sand Attack

* * *

 **Yes, I actually updated one of my stories! I'm sorry for the long period of not posting, but school kept me very busy! I finally have time to write now, and you can see my bio for more details if you like! Until next time!**


End file.
